Mikleo
Mikleo ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Zestiria. Sein wahrer Name lautet Luzrov Rulay, was ''Mikleo der Vollstrecker''Diese Informationen ist dem Manga Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance, Band 4 entnommen. bedeutet. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Mikleo ist ein Seraph des Elements Wasser und gehört zu jenen Seraphim, die nach dem Tod eines Menschen aus dessen Seele entstanden sind. Er war der Sohn von Muse, der jüngeren Schwester des Hirten von vor etwa zwanzig Jahren, Michael. Muse und Michael errichteten gemeinsam mit einigen Anhängern das Dorf Camlann am Fuße des Throns von Artorius, zu dem Michael Maotelus gebracht hatte. Camlann wurde zunächst von Georg Heldalf, dem General der Rolancer Armee, und seinen Soldaten besetzt, mit dem Versprechen, das strategisch günstig gelegene Dorf zu beschützen, wenn es angegriffen werden würde. Doch als Hyland einfiel, zog Heldalf sich zurück. Mikleo war zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Obhut seiner Mutter, die zum Thron von Artorius geeilt war, um Hilfe von Maotelus zu erbitten. Doch die Hylander Soldaten hatten den Thron bereits geschändet und Muse hatte Mikleo, vermutlich bei dem Versuch, die Soldaten aufzuhalten, in den Feuern verloren. Michael eilte zu seiner Schwester und sprang in die Feuer, um Mikleo zu retten. Doch bei dem Anblick seines Neffen stellte Michael fest, dass Maotelus bereits hellionisiert war und seine ausstobende Bosheit Mikleo erfasst hatte, der ebenfalls zu einem Hellion geworden war. Zornig opferte Michael seinen Neffen, indem er ihn erstach, und ließ Maotelus' Bosheit, die zuvor Mikleo umgeben hatte, auf Heldalf übergehen, der damit mit Unsterblichkeit verflucht wurde. Mikleo wurde als Seraph wiedergeboren, den Muse an sich nahm. Michael fiel in den folgenden Kämpfen gegen die Hylander, aber Muse suchte nach der Schlacht Zenrus auf, der das Kampffeld in Camlann entdeckt. Zenrus hatte zuvor einen menschlichen Säugling in den Armen einer toten Mutter, Selene, gefunden und sich entschieden, ihn aufzunehmen, obwohl er keine guten Überlebenschancen hatte, da er eine Frühgeburt war. Muse überreichte Zenrus auch Mikleo und verstand seinen Plan, die beiden Kinder zu einem Hirten und einen Nebenherrscher heranzuziehen. Muse selbst entschied sich dazu, in Camlann zurückzubleiben und mithilfe eines Eids Maotelus in Camlann zu versiegeln, sodass er und Heldalf sich nicht direkt miteinander verbinden können und die Bosheit aus Camlann dort bleibt. Ihr Eid lautete, dass sie darauf verzichten würde, ihren Sohn je wiederzusehen. thumb|left|300px|Mikleos Statusbild Mikleo wuchs fortan mit Sorey an seiner Seite unter der Obhut von Zenrus und den anderen Seraphim aus Elysia auf. Als die beiden fünf waren, verirrten sie sich in den Ruinen am Mabinogio und entdeckten hier ihr Gefallen an Geschichte und Ruinen. Sie entwickelten eine Art Rivalität untereinander, wer am ehesten neue Ruinen entdecken würde. Tales of Zestiria Mikleo und Sorey leiten die Haupthandlung des Spiels ein, indem sie gemeinsam die Ruinen am Mabinogio erkunden. Mikleo stößt zu Sorey, nachdem er einen angeblichen Beweis dafür gefunden hatte, dass es bereits vor der "Ära von Asgard" Hirten gegeben hatte, da die Ruinen älter waren und Hirten abgebildet wurden. Mikleo macht ihn hierbei darauf aufmerksam, dass die Ruinen eine Fälschung sein könnten, was Sorey bezweifelt, da keiner sich die Mühe machen würde, derart gewaltige Ruinen zu fälschen. Eine Abwehrreaktion in der Domäne ihres Großvaters bringt Mikleo und Sorey daraufhin in Gefahr. Blitze und Beben bringen den Boden unter ihnen zum Einsturz, sodass sie in das Innere der Ruinen stürzen, wo sie bei ihrer Erkundung eine junge Frau entdecken, die der Eindringling in Zenrus' Domäne gewesen ist, auf den er reagiert hatte. Gegen Mikleos Rat bringt Sorey sie nach Elysia, obwohl sie sich sogar weigert, ihm ihren Namen zu nennen. Obwohl Mikleo unzufrieden damit ist, verteidigt er Mikleos Entscheidung vor Zenrus. Einige Tage später reist die junge Frau, die sich nun als Alisha Diphda vorstellt, wieder ab, doch nur kurz darauf spürt Zenrus eine weitere Störung in seiner Domäne. Ein Hellion ist eingedrungen, den die Einwohner Elysias finden und vernichten sollen. Mikleo und Sorey werden hierbei Zeugen davon, wie der fuchsartige Hellion ihren Freund Mason verschlingt. Sie verstehen bald darauf, dass der Fuchsmann hinter Alisha her war, und Sorey entscheidet sich, Elysia zu verlassen. Mikleo folgt ihm auf Anraten von Zenrus hin. In Damensee schließt Lailah sich den beiden an, nachdem Sorey das Amt des Hirten angenommen hat. Mikleo will ihnen ebenfalls nützen, aber Sorey verweigert ihm, ein Nebenherrscher zu werden, weil er nicht will, dass Mikleo seine Bürde tragen muss. Im Streit trennen die beiden sich im unterirdischen Vivia-Aquädukt, weil Mikleo sich selbst als Hindernis sieht, und er kehrt ins Gasthaus zurück. Doch dort findet Sorey ihn später nicht mehr. Stattdessen schließt Mikleo sich in den Galahad-Ruinen wieder an, nachdem er das Göttliche Artefakt des Wassers, einen Bogen, an sich genommen hat. Lailah ernennt ihn zu ihrem Nebenherrscher und ermöglicht Sorey und Mikleo damit die Armatisierung. thumb|300px|right|Mikleo im Spiel Als Rose mit den Helden die Ruine von Tintagel erkundet und dabei mitbekommt, wie unsichtbare Kräfte (Dezel und der Drachenmolch) gegeneinander kämpfen, kann Mikleo Rose von der Existenz des Übernatürlichen überzeugen, während Sorey den Drachenmolch aufhält. Rose schließt sich den Helden daraufhin als Soreys Provisor an, was die Helden erleichtert aufnehmen, da ihre Resonanz so hoch ist, dass Sorey sie nicht ausgleichen muss, und weil sie ein weiterer Mensch ist, der Sorey auf andere Weise versteht als die Seraphim. Im Spielverlauf erfährt Mikleo vor allem über die Erdgeschichtssteine von seiner Vergangenheit, weil er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen sich und den in den Visionen erscheinenden Muse und Michael erkennt. Schließlich trifft er mit den anderen Helden in den Tiefen der Ruinen am Mabinogio auf Muse, die im Alleingang die Soldaten von Bartlow aufhielt, aber nun kurz vor ihrem Tod steht. Muse ist hierbei so erschöpft, dass sie nicht einmal mehr erkennt, dass es sich bei Mikleo um die Wiedergeburt ihres Sohnes handelt. Sie erzählt davon, dass sie die Bosheit anrücken spürt, und bittet die Helden um ihren Stab. Sie erzählt auch von ihrer Hoffnung, dass die Kinder, die Zenrus aufgenommen hat, eine bessere Ära einleiten werden, und opfert daraufhin ihr eigenes Leben, was Mikleo nicht aufhalten will, da er versteht, dass dies ihre Entscheidung ist, von der sie überzeugt ist und die zu ihrer Antwort führt. Mikleo nimmt daraufhin ihren Stab an sich. Im Epilog ist ein nun ausgewachsener Mikleo zu sehen, der unbekannte Ruinen erkundet. Als unter ihm der Boden nachgibt und er zu fallen droht, hält eine Hand ihn vom Sturz ab, die denselben Handschuh des Hirten trägt wie Sorey. Mit einem Lächeln blickt Mikleo zu seinem Retter hinauf. Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters Im spielbaren Epilog tritt Mikleo nur kurz in Erscheinung. Die anderen Helden erwähnen ihn zwar Alisha gegenüber, erklären jedoch, dass er gerade dabei ist, ein neues Siegel zu erschaffen, um Camlann wieder zu versiegeln. Dies ist nötig, seit die Versiegelte Höhle von Cornic in den Gefechten des Hauptszenarios freigelegt wurde. Mikleo erscheint persönlich, als die Helden drohen, von zwei mächtigen Hellions namen "Baphomet" getötet zu werden, weil Rose und Alisha Probleme untereinander haben, die sie in ihrem Kampf gegen die eigentlichen Feinde stören. Mikleo hält die beiden Hellions kurzzeitig auf, während Rose und Alisha ihre Probleme regeln, und schließt sich den Helden nach dem gewonnen Kampf. Da dies der letzte Kampf des Epilogs ist, ist Mikleo nicht spielbar. Persönlichkeit Mikleo ist recht ruhig und gibt sich, vor allem in rivalisierenden Situationen mit Sorey, eher kühl. Er macht jedoch keinen Hehl daraus, wie wichtig im seine Freunde und allen voran Sorey sind. Mikleo ist das vorrangige Opfer von Edna, die ihn zuhauf triezt und ihn hierbei auch öfter erfolgreich aus seiner besonnenen Persönlichkeit reißt. Mikleo fürchtet sich zudem vor Hunden, da diese Seraphim nicht unbedingt sehen, aber spüren können, was ihm unangenehm ist. Wissenswertes *Laut Edna benutzt Mikleo mit seinem Stab einen Katalysator des falschen Elements, da ein Seraph einen Katalsator des Elements nutzen sollte, das seinem eigenen unterlegen ist, was bei Mikleo ein Katalysator des Elements "Feuer" wäre. Sein Stab ist jedoch ein Katalysator des Elements "Erde", das Wasser überlegen ist. Galerie Mikleo als Erwachsener.png|Mikleo als Erwachsener Hinweise Charakterliste en:Mikleo Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Mikleo Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Zestiria